


Reunions

by TalkMagically



Series: Destiny, Interrupted [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But the foundation is there, Gen, Hints at Nickifer, It is not established yet, It is not even on their minds yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Lucifer and Michael have been released from the Cage because God declares that a change in scenery is needed for the two of them. God decides to leave Lucifer with a familiar face.





	Reunions

One moment, Lucifer was arguing with Michael - yet again - in the Cage. The next, Lucifer was sprawled out in the middle of a field. Michael could be heard groaning a few yards away, forcing Lucifer to stand up if he didn’t want to be caught unprepared. Lucifer was about to open his mouth to ask Michael if the other archangel knew what the hell just happened when the form Lucifer was in caught his eye. He looked down at himself in shock.

“This is new,” Lucifer muttered. Hands ran over the significantly more slender waist that couldn’t possibly be Nick. Not to mention the hands. Lucifer could only describe them as ‘dainty’. Definitely not Nick. “Who is this?”

“It’s you, Lucifer,” a voice spoke up. The voice even had Michael scrambling to stand up, both archangels looking at the short, scruffy, brown-haired man in shock. The intense feeling of  _ love _ washing over them was one they hadn’t felt in some time.

“Father,” Michael breathed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Lucifer felt like all the air would have been removed from his lungs if he had been human. It was the only way to describe the sharpness of the emotions currently running through him. He hadn’t seen his Father since before being sealed in the Cage.

“That’s you, too, Michael,” God said, turning towards his oldest. “Consider them your permanent vessels, specially made for each of you without the worry of a human soul already inhabiting them.”

“Father, what…” Michael began, not knowing how to continue. He looked down over himself. The body held similarities to the young John Winchester in terms of build, hair, and the like, but was different enough that the only way they could be related was if they shared great-grandparents.

“You two have so much to learn, but clearly your time in the Cage is not helping you understand,” God said.

“It would help if I knew what you were trying to make me understand,” Lucifer snapped, finally finding his voice. It sounded weird hearing his words in such a high-pitched tone.

“Us two?” Michael asked. He caught that their Father had used specific wording for a reason, but he wasn’t seeing why.

“If I told you both that, then it would defeat the purpose of you learning it on your own,” God explained. He let out weary sigh, as if he didn’t like his own answer but had to settle for it anyway.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks for the first time in millennia, both of them in agreement that their Father left much to be desired when it came to his answers for direct questions. That was one of the few things they always could agree on. Had ever since they asked why their Father created Raphael and Gabriel when, clearly, the two of them should have been more than enough.

“I’m separating you two for now. Maybe a new environment and interacting with others that aren’t each other will help the two of you  _ learn _ what you need to learn,” God continued to ramble. He was beginning to sound like a harried parent that had been called to the school yet again because his children got into a fight in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Ah, yes. A new environment! Maybe we’ll get a straight answer for once about what we’re to be learning!” Lucifer shot back sarcastically. He really was at wit’s end with the ‘Mysterious Ways’ bullshit that the humans bought into so much. He and Michael were the first two beings ever created by their Father. They deserved better answers than what they were getting.

“Michael, you’ll be going to a place rather familiar. Do behave,” God said before snapping his fingers. Michael disappeared immediately, causing Lucifer to let out a heavy sigh at the implication.

Father and child remained silent for several moments, neither of them really wanting to be the one to break the silence. Long gone were the days where Lucifer needed to be bribed to shut up when around God and allow others the chance to interact with their Father.

“I’m sure it means nothing to you now. But you still are, indeed, my favorite,” God spoke up, deciding to make the first move.

“You’re right! A human’s opinion on the matter means more to me at the moment than yours,” Lucifer spat.

“I am doing all I can to help you understand,” God began.

“No, you are not! You aren’t doing a damn thing to help me understand! I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be understanding! For someone who’s so keen on others learning lessons, you’re a piss-poor teacher!” Lucifer interrupted. He looked at God not with the expected hatred but with disappointment. If Lucifer’s time in the Cage taught him anything, it was that even lowering your standards wasn’t always enough. “I have  _ tried _ to see the lesson you wish me to learn. As far as what I can tell, there isn’t one.”

Lucifer turned away before God could say anything more. What else was there to say, anyway, other than more excuses? You do not call someone your favorite then intentionally keep them in the dark on something you want them to know. You just don’t.

“As I said, this vessel is you. It is  _ your _ body,” God broke the silence, backtracking the conversation. “There is no need for you or Michael to be bothering the Winchesters any longer about needing proper vessels.”

“Oh, goody,” Lucifer said. It was likely that he’d run into the Winchester brothers again at some point, and it was just as likely that they wouldn’t believe him when he tells them that he didn’t need Sam as a vessel anymore. That is going to be a fun interaction once it happens.

“I’m putting you somewhere familiar, as well. You once made a promise, and I know you’ll follow through on that promise regardless of where I place you,” God continued. Before Lucifer could ask what his Father meant, God snapped his fingers again and transported the two of them elsewhere.

Lucifer blinked slowly as he registered the house in front of them. He knew this house. He hadn’t expected to see this house ever again. His time with its inhabitant was over.

“Why are we here?” Lucifer demanded, turning his head to look at God.

“Like I said, you made a promise that I know you intend to keep,” God replied. He approached the front door and left Lucifer on the sidewalk. Lucifer stubbornly waited a few moments before following, catching up to his Father just as God was knocking on the door. It opened to a familiar face.

“Hello?” Nick greeted, unsure look on his face when he didn’t recognize either of them.

“Nick Landerson,” God said with a smile.

“Yes? How can I help you?” Nick asked.

Lucifer looked over Nick’s face, trying to take in as many details as possible. Lucifer had known that the demons had followed his orders to heal Nick and return the man home, house and job waiting, but Lucifer never took the time to see the end result in the little time he was in Sam. Nick healed well after the assault his body took being exposed to Lucifer’s Grace.

“I just need a favor,” God replied with a wave of his hand. Shock appeared on Nick’s face a moment later, which told Lucifer that God gave Nick the ability to recognize who they were.

“I… I… I…” Nick stuttered, looking back and forth between God and Lucifer.

Huffing, Lucifer stepped forward and guided Nick back into the house.

“Nick, let’s not do this on your front porch,” Lucifer insisted. He threw a glare over his shoulder at God for rushing Nick’s recognition of them both, but Lucifer quickly shrugged it off as he turned his attention back to Nick. “Are you okay? Have you been left alone?”

God closed the door behind him with a click after stepping inside, looking on with mild amusement as Lucifer took stock of the condition Nick was in.

“I… I’m fine. Just as you said I’d be,” Nick replied, still shocked that Lucifer and God had appeared at his front door unannounced.

“Nick, I know this is unexpected, but I wouldn’t have brought Lucifer back to you if I didn’t think you could handle it,” God said. Lucifer threw another glare at him, but God continued without hesitation. “Lucifer and Michael, both, have learned nothing from their time in the Cage. A change of scenery is due for both of them. Would you be so kind as to watch Lucifer for me?”

Nick gaped at God as God’s words slowly registered.

“I do not require a babysitter,” Lucifer hissed.

“I… Sure? Of course Lucifer can stay here,” Nick replied quickly, interrupting Lucifer’s chance to say more.

God smiled at Nick, both for agreeing and because Nick acted in reaction to Lucifer as if it were second nature. Yes, God was sure leaving Lucifer with Nick was the best option.

“I shall leave you two to your reunion, then.”

Lucifer darted forward to try and grab at God before his Father disappeared, but Lucifer’s hands clenched around nothing. Growling in irritation, Lucifer took a moment to breathe in and out to calm himself.

“Nick, you do not need to do what my Father asks,” Lucifer insisted, turning back to the other man.

“I know,” Nick replied. He took a step back and made an obvious show of looking Lucifer up and down with a bemused expression. “Still kinda hard to say no to God, himself.”

“I find it rather easy,” Lucifer shot back.

“What’s with the woman? Who is she? I thought you favored male vessels,” Nick asked without acknowledging Lucifer’s comment.

“I don’t favor male vessels. You and Sam just happened to be the ones I used,” Lucifer corrected. He sighed and looked down at the feminine body he was in as he thought about how to explain it. “This is me. Father created vessels specifically for me and Michael to use so we don’t bother Sam or Dean about it again. This body has held no one other than me.”

“God made you a woman?” Nick chuckled, pulling an eyeroll from Lucifer as he circled around the archangel. It was difficult to associate the petite blonde woman in front of him with the archangel that rode his own body for several months.

“We angels are beings of celestial intent. We are not restrained by human standards of sex and gender,” Lucifer pointed out.

“And yet you said this body is you and only you,” Nick said, stopping in front of Lucifer when they were face-to-face.

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted. He looked down at his body again. It  _ was _ the vessel Father specifically made for him. Father intended for Lucifer to look like this. If Lucifer was to exist among the humans, he was going to be slotted into the sex/gender spectrum whether he liked it or not. “I see your point.”

“I’m all for whatever you want to call yourself, Lucifer, but it’s probably best for you to decide that right now,” Nick suggested. He gave Lucifer a smirk before walking away, returning to whatever task he was doing when he was interrupted.

Lucifer continued to look down, no longer really seeing his body as he thought about it.  _ This _ was the body Father gave. As much as Lucifer argued abstracts with his Father, he really couldn’t argue things that were actual and right in front of him.

Well,  _ she _ really couldn’t argue things that were actual and right in front of  _ her _ .

Yes, this was Lucifer’s body. It didn’t feel out-of-place or uncomfortable. Lucifer’s Grace fit inside it like a well-tailored suit. The body felt  _ right _ . And it felt right to accept what the sex and gender of the body would be according to the majority of the population. Lucifer felt no reason to argue otherwise.

“You should probably call me Lucy when we’re in public,” Lucifer spoke up as she followed Nick into his kitchen. “I do plan on joining you in public once in a while, after all, if I’m to stay here.”

“Of course,  _ m’lady _ ,” Nick replied sarcastically, noting Lucifer’s choice.

“You’re just as amusing face-to-face as you were inside your own head,” Lucifer deadpanned.

“I live to be a pain in your ass,” Nick said with pride, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t actually do anything about it. He scratched out something on the list he was writing down, pausing when he realized something. “Do you need to eat?”

“I’m not sure,” Lucifer said. It wasn’t something she bothered to ask her Father about.

“We’ll find out the hard way, then. Let’s assume you do. What food would you like to try?” Nick asked, his pencil hovering over his shopping list as he awaited Lucifer’s answer.


End file.
